Ils s'aiment
by MoOonshine
Summary: OneShot John/Bobby post X-3 basé sur la chanson Ils s'aiment de Daniel Lavoie.  Difficile à résumer, mais j'ai pensé que la chanson leur correspondait bien.


**Fandom** : X-Men

**Pairing** : St. John Allerdyce aka Pyro / Robert "Bobby" Drake aka Iceman

**Warning** : Slash, Songfic

Based on _Ils s'aiment_ de Daniel Lavoie

**Notes** : Je tiens à remercier BlackStorm pour ses corrections orthographiques et à SaraTheBest, _my valentine,_ pour avoir supporter mes envies de perfection pour cette fanfiction. Maintenant, promis ma belle, je me mets à _Open Your Eyes_ !

Et maintenant, je vous laisse profiter de ma première contribution à ce fandom, en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière, mais ça, c'est vous qui jugerez !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ils s'aiment comme avant<em>**

**_Avant les menaces et les grands tourments_**

Étonnamment, Alcatraz n'avait rien changé entre eux. Bien entendu, il y avait eu quelques tensions. La trahison n'est jamais chose facile à oublier. Mais ils avaient fait des efforts. Tous. Liés par la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie, de se savoir à ce point indésirés, de se savoir si facilement éliminables. La peur de voir ce qui vous rend unique disparaître, vous rendant quelconque dans la foule. Vous rendant anonymes.

Mais ils avaient également appris à se connaître. Leur confrontation sur l'île les avait obligés à s'approcher trop près des pouvoirs de l'autre. Et ils en étaient ressortis plus forts, plus puissants. Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient développés en s'opposant. Et cela les avait rapprochés davantage.

Rapprochés très près, se découvrant comme ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire avant Alcatraz. Avant Alkali Lake, en fait.

Ils auraient pu… Ils auraient pu si tant de choses ne s'étaient pas liguées contre eux.

Quelques mois de plus avant l'arrivée de Malicia, avant Magnéto et ses mots moins persuasifs.

Eux moins différents. Avec des histoires qui les opposaient moins. Avec des futurs moins prévisibles pour eux deux.

Plus de temps, tout simplement. Plus de temps à leur disposition pour se découvrir eux-mêmes et découvrir l'autre.

Avec moins.

Avec plus.

**_Ils s'aiment tout hésitants _**

**_Découvrant l'amour et découvrant le temps_**

Leur premier véritable baiser avait la saveur des retrouvailles mêlée à la peur de voir repartir l'autre, à la peur de sa réaction. John s'était présenté à l'institut avec toutes ses affaires jetées au fond d'un sac et son Zippo dans sa poche, tout contre sa peau pour s'assurer de sa présence. Et quand Bobby était revenu de son entraînement en salle des dangers avec Logan, il avait vu le sac posé sur le lit ainsi que John appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, jouant avec son briquet. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il ne les avait jamais abandonnés pour rejoindre Magneto. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas trahi.

Bobby s'approcha de lui, se demandant s'il devait attaquer, s'il devait se préparer à se défendre ou s'il devait juste attendre que John fasse le premier pas.

Clac clac clac clac clac clac

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Le prof sait que je suis là. Il m'a... Il m'a autorisé à revenir.

Clac clac clac clac clac clac

-Donc... Tu comptes rester ?

John eut alors son sourire insolent qui lui donnait l'impression d'être si sûr de lui.

-Ça serait abuser si je reprenais mon ancienne piaule ?

C'était peut-être la joie de le savoir de retour ou alors le sourire made in _Allerdyce_ qui lui avait tellement manqué, toujours est-il que la seconde suivante, Bobby l'embrassait. Une simple caresse, lèvres contre lèvres. Mais elle alluma le regard de John qui posa sa main sur la joue de Bobby et l'attira près de lui pour frôler de nouveau sa bouche. Le Zippo tomba au sol, oublié.

Bobby s'éloigna de John, le souffle court et une légère rougeur sur les joues. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. La main de John glissa jusqu'au cou de Bobby et il l'attira à lui, se saisissant de ses lèvres avec ardeur.

Ils se seraient probablement laissés guider par leur passion si John n'avait pas brusquement repoussé Bobby, l'arrachant brusquement au monde qu'ils étaient en train de se créer. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer car une demi-seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Wolverine toutes griffes dehors qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant du retour de l'ancien résident.

_**Y a quelqu'un qui se moque **_

_**J'entends quelqu'un qui se moque **_

_**Se moque de moi, se moque de qui?**_

Et Wolverine n'avait pas été le seul à sentir le retour de John comme une menace. Pyro était instable, et tout comme le feu qu'il pouvait manipuler nul ne pouvait espérer le dompter. De plus, sa présence rappelait par trop les temps anciens et les pertes qui en avaient découlées. Jean et Scott. Ainsi que les derniers lambeaux d'innocence qu'il restait encore aux pensionnaires de l'Institut.

Les premiers temps furent durs pour John, mais également pour Bobby, qui ne craignait qu'une chose. Que l'ambiance méprisante ne pousse John à partir. Encore une fois. Mais Bobby serait là pour le retenir. Cette fois-ci. Il ne le laisserait plus partir. Il le retiendrait. Ou partirait avec lui.

Et cette fois-là, ce n'était pas passé loin.

Bobby jouait aux échecs avec Piotr dans la salle commune quand John déboula près d'eux. Sans un mot, il se mit à fouiller les poches de la chemise de Bobby.

-John ?

-C'est toi qui a mon briquet ?

-Non. Il n'est pas dans la chambre ?

-J'le trouve pas.

Les doigts de John battaient la mesure sur sa cuisse. Il ne supportait pas d'être sans son briquet, sans sa présence rassurante. Sans lui, il n'était rien de plus qu'un humain comme les autres. Il n'était pas Pyro. Il n'était que John. Et il se sentait faible sans son Zippo. Pyro était fort mais John était faible. Il n'aimait pas n'être que John.

Et puis, le clac familier retentit dans la salle. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête pour voir Logan, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, allumer son cigare avec un briquet. Un zippo.

Celui de John.

John serra les poings et s'approcha de Wolverine. Bobby les observa, inquiet. Cette scène lui rappelait trop celle de la cafétéria au muséum. Il suffirait d'un clin d'œil à Pyro pour déclencher la bagarre. Et pas sûr que l'intervention du professeur calme Wolverine. Cette fois-là, il avait agi trop tard. Encore.

Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers les deux mutants. Le reste des élèves s'était tu et les observait, attendant la suite des événements. Et là, se passa une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Bobby se posta en face de Logan et lui prit le briquet des mains. Et puis, il lui tourna le dos, attitude hautement suicidaire vu la tête de Wolverine, et se rapprocha de John. Posant doucement le Zippo dans sa main ouverte avant de faire de nouveau face à Logan, et aux autres mutants.

Les défiant.

Les mettant en garde.

Il était là pour John.

**_Ils s'aiment comme des enfants _**

**_Amour plein d'espoir impatient_**

Fort heureusement, il existait aussi des moments bien à eux. Moments où ils pouvaient agir comme deux adolescents normaux, oubliant les dons qui les avaient poussés à grandir trop vite. Et parfois, Pyro et Iceman disparaissaient pour ne laisser place qu'à John et Bobby. Comme cette fois-là.

C'était le soir du 4 juillet et ils étaient dans les jardins pour assister au feu d'artifice. Il y avait du monde, le ciel était dégagé, offrant une vue parfaite au spectacle. La main de Bobby frôla par inadvertance celle de John et les explosions ne se produisirent plus uniquement dans le ciel mais également à l'intérieur de lui.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il laissa sa main frôler encore une fois celle de son ami. Délibérément. Juste pour ressentir de nouveau cette sensation si enivrante. Mais ce coup-ci, ce fut différent. John attrapa sa main et la garda dans la sienne. Bobby tourna la tête vers lui et fut frappé par l'innocence que dégageait John à ce moment. Il regardait le spectacle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Impossible de dire que ce jeune homme était un mutant de classe 4. Bobby sourit à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur le grand final, sa main réchauffée par celle de John.

Et comme tous les adolescents normaux, ils attendaient avec impatience et légère appréhension le moment où ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambre. Ce soir-là, quand la porte se referma sur eux, Bobby ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le regard de John sur lui. Le brun s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa, sa main glissant derrière sa nuque tandis que Bobby l'attirait brusquement à ses lèvres. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus de cette chaleur qui le réchauffait tant de l'intérieur. Plus. Plus de John. Plus.

Et sans trop qu'il sache comment, sa main se retrouva glissée sous le T-shirt de John, caressant sa peau tandis que la sienne se débattait avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des flancs de Bobby. Qui fit, par ailleurs, un son gémissant contre sa bouche.

-Tu es brûlant...

John grogna dans le baiser.

-Et toi, t'as les mains froides.

-Désolé, dit Bobby.

-Non c'est bon, dit John en récupérant les lèvres de Bobby.

Bobby recula un peu la tête pour regarder John dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bobby rougit doucement.

-J'ai jamais fait ça.

-Je sais. T'es trop parfait pour ça, rajouta-t-il en replongeant sur la bouche de Bobby.

Bobby se recula et regarda John dans les yeux.

-Attend...

-Quoi?

-On ne va pas trop vite là?

-T'en as pas envie?

-Si...

-Alors on s'en fout, dit John en reprenant les lèvres.

_**Et malgré les regards **_

_**Remplis de désespoir **_

_**Malgré les statistiques **_

_**Ils s'aiment comme des enfants**_

L'opinion des autres leur importait peu. Ils savaient. Ils entendaient. Ils voyaient. Tous les jugeaient. Maudissant John de son influence négative, plaignant Bobby pour sa naïveté.

Le feu et la glace étaient antagonistes. Rien de bon ne sortira de la relation des deux mutants. La glace pouvait tout protéger d'une chape étincelante, tout conserver éternellement, tandis que le feu… Les flammes dévoraient tout sur leur passage, avec une faim impossible à assouvir. La glace était calme, le feu dévoreur. Impossible de les concevoir l'un avec l'autre.

Bobby Drake et John Allerdyce étaient tout aussi incompatibles. Franchement, John et Bobby ? Le Bad Boy de l'Institut, celui qui cassait les oreilles de tout le monde avec le _clac whoosh _de son Zippo, celui qui se mettait tout le monde à dos rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, avec l'élève parfait de l'École, celui qui était toujours là pour rassurer les petits nouveaux, toujours prêt à aider.

Impossible donc. L'un d'entre eux finirait par en souffrir. Et tous craignaient, sans vraiment l'avouer, que ce ne soit Bobby, le parfait X-Men qui en soit la victime.

-Alors, euh… Toi et John…

Ils venaient de quitter la salle des dangers pour leur entraînement quotidien de futurs X-Men, quand Kitty posa enfin la question qui démangeait tant tout l'Institut.

Bobby se tourna vers elle. La passe-muraille rougit et dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas disparaître à travers le sol.

-Toute l'école en parle, précisa Piotr comme pour disculper sa bien-aimée de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Bobby les regarda, essayant de deviner leurs intentions.

-Oui, John et moi sommes ensemble.

-John était à Alcatraz, rappela Warren.

-Oui.

-Du côté de Magnéto, asséna-t-il.

Bobby acquiesça.

-Alors comment tu peux…

-Tu es nouveau, Warren, tu ne le connaissais pas d'avant. Il a toujours été ami avec Bobby, expliqua Piotr.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il rejoint Magnéto ?

Bobby regarda Warren.

-Pour la même raison que tu es venu à l'Institut. Parce que tu savais que tu trouverais des personnes qui te comprennent… Et puis, Magnéto sait appuyer sur les bons boutons…

-Dans ce cas… Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Juste pour éviter la prison ?

Bobby haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a changé. On a tous changé…

-N'empêche, il pourrait encore nous trahir, avança Angel tout en reprenant la marche, suivi de Kitty et Piotr qui acquiescèrent.

Bobby les regarda un instant avant de leur emboîter le pas.

John, quant à lui, avait droit à un discours quelque peu différent. Il était sur la pelouse du parc, somnolant sous les rayons du soleil. Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper de cette façon quand Bobby était à ses supers entraînements de X-Men. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une ombre sur lui. Malicia se tenait devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

-Faut qu'on parle.

John lui lança un vague regard avant de refermer les yeux.

-T'es pas encore rentrée chez maman, depuis le temps ?

-Ma maison est ici.

Le regard de John se fit furieux alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux et se mit debout en un mouvement.

-Ta maison ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as choisi de supprimer ce qui te rendait unique ! Délibérément ! Et tu oses encore dire que c'est ta maison ? Tu t'es alliée à ceux qui cherchent à nous exterminer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, John ? Pourquoi être revenu ?

Elle continua, comme John ne parlait pas.

-Parce qu'on était les seuls à accepter encore de t'aider ? C'est pour ça que tu fais ça avec Bobby !

-Bobby n'a rien à voir avec ça !

-Mais bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, je suis venue te mettre en garde. Je te laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

-Et comment tu comptes m'arrêter, hein ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs ? Tu as autant de force qu'un insecte, dit-il en faisant claquer son briquet pour en sortir une haute flamme, bien plus haute que nécessaire.

Mais Malicia ne se démonta pas.

-Ce sont _ses_ mots. Il te les a dit dans le jet. Tu te rends pas compte qu'il t'a manipulé ? Il voulait juste utiliser ton pouvoir !

La flamme sauta hors du briquet pour former une boule de feu au niveau du visage de Malicia.

Mais avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin, il y eut toute une série de petites explosions autour de Malicia. Elle se recula, remuant sa main autour d'elle, comme pour chasser des mouches, avant de faire demi-tour.

John tourna la tête pour voir une fille éclater de rire, mains sur les hanches, tout en regardant Malicia rentrer à l'institut.

-Non mais j'te jure. Y en a qui doute de rien. Moi c'est Tabitha, mais j'préfère Boum-Boum.

Et comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle avançait, elle fit claquer la bulle de son chewing-gum.

John sourit et la boule de feu disparut entre ses doigts.

-Pyro.

-Ouais je sais. T'es connu comme le loup blanc. Y en a qui disent que t'es pas à ta place ici.

John haussa les épaules.

-Mais dès que _SnowMan_ entend ça, il se met en colère. Il dit des trucs comme quoi, comme on est tous des mutants, on devrait tout se soutenir mais c'est que des conneries tout ça. C'est pas le fait qu'on soit des mutants qui va nous rapprocher. On est tous trop différent dans cette baraque. Y a que les naïfs pour penser qu'on peut tous s'aimer parce qu'on est mutant.

-Bobby est pas naïf.

-Qui? Demanda Tabitha en se laissant tomber sur la pelouse.

-Le _SnowMan_, répondit John en s'asseyant à son tour à côté d'elle.

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas Bobby et John de continuer. Ils savaient que les gens trouveraient toujours quelque chose à redire. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits ? Très bien. La vie était loin d'être parfaite, ils en étaient tous les exemples vivants.

**_Enfants de la bombe _**

**_Des catastrophes _**

**_De la menace qui gronde_**

Mais leurs problèmes ne se limitaient pas à l'Institut. L'extérieur était devenu dangereux depuis que le monde avait connaissance des mutants. Bien que certains militaient pour la paix, la plupart voulait un fichage des mutants et les plus extrémistes voulaient leur administrer de force l'antidote. Alcatraz avait effrayé la population. Les mutants n'étaient plus les bienvenus nulle part. Et certains encore moins que d'autres.

Les X-men avaient combattu du bon côté à Alcatraz. Mais les visages les plus connus restaient ceux des « terroristes ». Ceux qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Magnéto. Celui de John en faisait partie. Alors même si l'ambiance à l'Institut était dure à son encontre, ce n'était rien avec celle qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient sortis en ville. Ils voulaient juste se comporter comme des ados normaux. Ils avaient été au cinéma mais Bobby ne se souvenait plus vraiment du film. Il ne se rappelait que de la main de John dans la sienne, une fois les lumières éteintes. John était comme ça, attendant que personne ne le regarde pour se dévoiler. Et surtout, faisant style de rien.

A la fin de la séance, Bobby décida, lui aussi, de faire style de rien. Il garda la main de John dans la sienne alors qu'ils quittaient le cinéma. Et il fut si soulagé et heureux que John ne retire pas violemment sa main qu'il prêta à peine attention au groupe qu'ils croisèrent. Il sentit juste quelqu'un le percuter avant qu'il ne s'excuse automatiquement.

-Regarde où tu vas, tapette.

Bobby allait continuer sa route sans s'en formaliser plus que ça quand John s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face au type.

-Hey ! C'est toi qui devrais faire plus attention.

-John, laisse tomber, viens.

-Ouais Johnny-boy. Laisse tomber. Écoute plutôt ton petit copain. Te voir agir comme un caïd l'a tout excité, il veut se faire sauter ou peut être que c'est toi qui fait la fille?

John enfonça sa main dans la poche. Bobby lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de sortir son briquet.

-A quoi tu joues là, hein ? Tu vois pas qu'on est plus fort que toi, minus ?

-Attend Ben. Je le reconnais. C'est un putain de mutant.

-Un mutant ?

Les lames claquèrent avec un bruit inquiétant en quittant leurs étuis. La prise de Bobby sur son poignet se resserra.

-John, allons-nous-en.

Mais John n'était plus ce gamin ridicule de quatorze ans qui avait faim, qui avait froid. John n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur d'eux. Il avait Pyro, maintenant.

D'un mouvement sec du bras, il repoussa Bobby. Et à l'instant même où son briquet fut sorti de sa poche, la flamme jaillit.

-Vous vous en êtes pris aux mauvais mutants, bande de débiles.

La flamme grandit, grossit, façonnée par son esprit.

Il était Pyro.

Il était fort.

Il était puissant.

Il n'avait plus peur.

**_Enfants du cynisme _**

**_Armés jusqu'aux dents_**

Quelle ironie du sort que des enfants aussi rebelles que John possèdent des pouvoirs si dangereux et si peu aisément contrôlables. Ces enfants qui rejetaient toute forme d'autorité, livrés trop tôt à eux-mêmes et qui brusquement se retrouvaient capables d'inverser le cours des choses. Pouvoirs nourris d'impudente insolence.

Magnéto l'avait compris. Il savait comment les joindre à sa cause. Comment récupérer tous ces enfants pétris de désillusions.

Tandis que Xavier leur proposait de se fondre dans la masse des biens pensants, les obligeait à respecter les normes d'une société qui les méprisait, Magnéto, Magnéto et non Érik, leur offrait ce qu'ils désiraient au plus profond d'eux. Liberté. Autonomie. Indépendance. Et une place dans quelque chose de plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer jusqu'à là.

John.

Callisto.

Arklight.

Quill.

Les Morlocks.

Tous pensaient, agissaient et réagissaient de la même façon. Les mêmes enfants terrorisés dans les rues noires. Les mêmes mutants aux pouvoirs dévastateurs qui les faisaient être craints et haïs.

Ceux-là revendiquaient clairement leurs différences. Il suffirait d'un simple regard sur eux, sur l'oméga tatoué sur leur peau pour savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Rien à voir avec les gentils élèves de l'Institut qui ne cherchaient qu'à se fondre dans la masse. Rien à voir avec ces mutants qui avaient fait la queue aux centres de traitement des heures durant pour recevoir leur antidote. Le poison qui les annihilerait.

Eux avaient préféré se défendre, frapper fort pour se faire entendre. Même s'ils savaient que leur action les stigmatiserait pour toujours. Mais ils en avaient eu assez, assez de n'être que les simples spectateurs de leur avenir.

Personne ne pouvait régir leur vie à part eux-mêmes.

Personne ne pouvait espérer les contrôler.

Personne ne pouvait les comprendre.

**_Ils s'aiment comme des enfants _**

**_Comme avant les menaces et les grands tourments_**

La porte claqua, ou du moins elle aurait claqué si Bobby n'avait pas été aussi bien élevé. John la rouvrit et entra dans leur chambre.

-Hey !

-T'es un enfoiré, John !

John se saisit de son briquet pour cacher son malaise.

Clac Whoosh.

Clac Whoosh.

Bobby se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait !

John haussa les épaules tandis que son Zippo claquait en continu. Bobby le regarda avant de secouer la tête et d'attraper ses affaires.

-Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un gamin immature, dit-il en passant devant lui et en quittant la chambre.

John lui aurait bien attrapé le bras pour le retenir, mais il n'était pas de ce style. A la place, il ouvrit son briquet.

Clac Whoosh.

La flamme vint se loger au creux de sa main.

Il l'observa. Elle dansait dans sa paume, comme elle le faisait toujours, la chaleur irradiant sa peau.

Ca y est. Il savait ce que Bobby lui reprochait tant. Il y a deux semaines, une nouvelle mutante était arrivée à l'Institut. Eméra ou quelque chose comme ça. Une pyrokinésiste. Une vraie. Une qui pouvait créer le feu et pas uniquement le manipuler.

Il referma brusquement sa main et la flamme mourut entre ses doigts clos.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec elle. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui dans le parc alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un des livres du docteur McCoy et que Bobby faisait une partie de basket à grand renfort de cris, de rires et de pouvoirs.

-Hey. Tu es John, c'est ça ?

Il avait relevé la tête de son livre pour l'observer. Elle lui tendait la main en souriant. Encore une fille à papa, bien propre sur elle. Aucun intérêt. Il retourna à son livre tandis qu'elle se présentait.

-Moi, c'est Amara. J'ai entendu dire que tu maîtrisais le feu toi-aussi.

Le « toi-aussi » lui fait relever la tête et elle dut le prendre comme une invitation à rester puisqu'elle continua.

-Et je me demandais, puisque tu contrôles aussi le feu, si tu pouvais m'aider, parce que tu vois, je peux juste…

Et à la place de finir sa phrase, elle fit un geste gracieux de la main et des flammes apparurent face à eux alors qu'Amara éclatait d'un grand rire cristallin.

-Tu vois, juste le B-A-ba. Tu veux bien ?

Bobby entendit un grand cri et tourna la tête pour voir la nouvelle élève, Amara, encerclée par des flammes gigantesques tandis que John quittait tranquillement le parc pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il était un enfoiré. Mais il n'était pas du style à laisser une gamine lui marcher sur les pieds sans riposter.

Parce qu'Amara avait répliqué. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître, la gamine avait du cran, mais plutôt se couper la langue avec les dents que d'admettre cela.

Elle l'avait piégé lors d'un entraînement. Coinçant Pyro. L'obligeant à rendre les armes. Le forçant à disparaître.

John s'était retrouvé seul face aux flammes que Magma avait créées. Incapable de les contrôler. Sans pouvoir.

Il avait ressenti un grand froid en lui, encore plus intense que quand les mains glacées de Iceman l'avaient mis KO à Alcatraz.

La surprise, d'abord, puis la peur et l'angoisse l'avaient étreint. Et enfin la colère, quand il avait vu Magma frapper dans la main de Leech.

Jimmy avait dû se rapprocher de lui et sa présence avait annihilé Pyro. Pour un temps. Il suffirait à John de quitter cette pièce pour se retrouver entier.

Et déjà, il retrouvait la sensation de puissance en lui tandis que Leech se dirigeait vers la sortie avec son amie. Pyro ne réfléchit pas. Il était de retour dans ce camion, quand Mystique avait perdu ses pouvoirs. La colonne de feu jaillit.

Et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Iceman que les flammes ne firent aucun dégât.

Voilà ce qui c'était passé, et John estimait n'avoir pas réagi de manière excessive. Mais cela ne semblait pas être l'opinion de Bobby, vu sa réaction.

Le Zippo claqua de nouveau et John observa la flamme vacillante, fine, fragile. Bobby lui apportait un réconfort que le feu ne pouvait pas faire. Le feu l'avait réchauffé, nourri et protégé. Avec Bobby, c'est autre chose. De la chaleur humaine, un contact physique, une présence réconfortante. Non que John eut besoin d'être réconforté. Loin de là. C'est juste que c'était… rassurant.

Bobby et Pyro faisaient le même job. Veiller sur John, chacun à leur manière. Et John ne plus pouvait se passer ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Si Pyro avait été nécessaire à sa survie, Bobby l'était tout autant à sa vie.

Que Bobby s'intéresse à ce point à lui, était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée tout au court de sa vie pourrie. Alors il devait pas merder sur le coup là. Et s'il devait faire un truc qu'il détestait faire, alors il le ferait, juste pour éviter de revoir la déception dans les yeux de Bobby.

John passa la porte de la salle commune et repéra Bobby assis devant la télévision. Il l'y rejoignit et posa son bras au-dessus du canapé, le menton près de son ami/amant.

-J'suis désolé.

Bobby tourna la tête vers lui, l'éblouissant avec ses yeux bleus.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser.

-C'est elle qui a commencé, grommela John.

-John…

Mais ce n'était plus du reproche dans la voix de Bobby, plutôt de l'amusement.

-Non, sérieux, c'est elle qui est venue frimer.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était certainement pas son intention. Elle voulait juste de l'aide avec son pouvoir. Parce que tu maîtrises le tien et pas elle. Tu n'as pas été gentil.

-Gentil ? Mais j'suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Bobby sourit.

-Pas seulement, dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement, en plein milieu de la salle commune.

_**Et si tout doit sauter **_

_**S'écrouler sous nos pieds **_

_**Laissons-les, laissons-les **_

_**Laissons-les s'aimer**_

Lorsque Hank McCoy revint à l'Institut Xavier pour Études Avancées, il le trouva changer. Et pas uniquement le nom. Il y avait plus d'élèves. Et beaucoup moins de professeurs. Des pensionnaires de la première heure, Kitty Pride, Bobby Drake et Piotr Raspoutine, se retrouvaient à former les nouveaux mutants tandis qu'ils continuaient à fréquenter les cours. C'est donc avec enthousiasme que Hank accepta un poste d'enseignant au sein de l'Institut.

Les premiers cours étaient difficiles. Mêmes les mutants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer sa fourrure bleue. Mais la surprise resta quand Hank vit un des adeptes de Magneto entrer dans sa salle en souriant. Et pas un sourire malveillant, non, un véritable sourire de bonheur.

Bien entendu, le professeur Xavier l'avait prévenu. Mais il y avait tant à faire en si peu de temps que Hank n'avait pas vraiment réagi en entendant que John Allerdyce était de retour. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant s'asseoir à son pupitre que Hank comprit que John Allerdyce était en réalité Pyro.

Il était toujours vigilant à son attitude quand le cours se transformait en débat sur la supériorité des mutants par rapport aux humains. Mais jamais Pyro n'avait repris les hypothèses extrémistes de Magnéto. Néanmoins, le Fauve avait remarqué que son Zippo claquait plus fréquemment lorsque la question était abordée. Ca et le fait que la chaise de son voisin se rapprochait de lui.

Une autre surprise qui l'avait attendu à son retour à l'Institut était l'attitude que ces deux-là avaient entre eux. Pyro et Bobby Drake. Hank s'en était même étonné auprès de Charles. Le professeur s'était contenté de sourire avant de le reprendre.

-C'est John, Hank. Ne confonds pas les deux.

Et il n'avait pas réellement compris, mais son ami était trop adepte de la maïeutique pour lui répondre clairement.

Alors il avait observé. Comparant avec le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de Pyro, parce que c'est difficile d'analyser le comportement de vos adversaires en plein combat. Mais Hank ne se rappelait que d'un gamin arrogant dévoré par la haine et la colère, le bras droit de Magnéto qui exécutait le moindre de ses ordres. Mais là, ce n'était pas ce jeune homme qui prenait des notes pendant ses cours, ce n'était pas ce jeune homme qui se bataillait pour la possession de la télécommande et qui mettait fin au combat en plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres de Bobby Drake.

Ça aussi, ça avait surpris pas mal des professeurs de l'Institut –la totalité en fait, vu leur nombre si restreint, mais Hank s'était contenté de citer Shakespeare.

-Comme le dit si bien Juliette, _Amour, donne-moi ta force, et cette force me sauvera_. Et nous allons besoin d'être forts dans les temps à venir, alors… laissons-les se rendre fort mutuellement.

Les réactions des autres professeurs furent diverses.

Wolverine se contenta d'allumer son cigare et d'agrémenter son haussement d'épaules par un « M'en fous ».

Mais avec Ororo, ce fut différent. Elle aimait bien John. Elle savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait grandi dans la rue, tout comme elle. Et même si elle aimait tous les pensionnaires de l'Institut comme ses propres enfants, elle veillait plus particulièrement sur les Streets, comme ils s'appelaient familièrement entre eux. Ces enfants qui s'arracheraient le nez avec les dents plutôt que de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Elle avait voulu l'aider dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu passer les portes de l'Institut, trempé, une partie de ses vêtements carbonisée, de la suie sur le visage, mais pourtant un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'il se cachait derrière ce cynisme, cette protection qu'il s'était forgé au cours des trahisons et des déceptions. Elle le savait. Mais elle savait également que Bobby Drake était probablement la seule personne qui pouvait faire en sorte que John apprenne –réapprenne– à faire confiance.

**_Et si tout doit sauter _**

**_S'écrouler sous nos pieds _**

**_Laissons-les, laissons-les _**

**_Laissons-les s'aimer_**

Quand Mystique s'échappa du centre de détention dans lequel elle était retenue, quelques jours à peine après avoir récupérer ses pouvoirs, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de pirater l'ordinateur du directeur de l'établissement. Le fichier nommé John Allerdyce fut le premier à lui sauter aux yeux. Peut-être parce qu'elle considérait Pyro comme l'enfant qu'elle avait jamais eu.

Elle l'aimait bien ce gamin. Il avait conscience de ses capacités mais également de ses limites. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un si bon bras droit. Il était fier d'être aux côtés de Magnéto, mais il craignait également l'homme, le mutant. Et il y avait de quoi, vu comme il l'avait abandonnée, sans défense, dans ce camion militaire.

Selon les informations contenues dans le dossier, Pyro était retourné vivre à l'Institut Xavier. Elle s'en était doutée. Elle l'avait senti au fond de son être. Ce petit avait eu un coup de cœur pour un des X-Men, et même s'il avait tenté désespérément de le cacher, il n'avait pas pu masquer ses sentiments à Mystique. Peut-être à cause du tic-tac de son horloge biologique qui lui faisait traiter ce mutant comme sa propre chair.

Alors, bien entendu, Mystique avait été observée ce fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle l'avait repéré, lors d'une sortie. Ils devaient être 5-6 élèves de l'Académie. Elle n'en reconnaissait qu'un, qu'elle avait vu dans le jet il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Iceman. Le X-men si cher à Pyro. Elle les observa un moment. Iceman était au centre du groupe, un couple sur sa droite, à en croire la main de la fille dans celle du garçon, Pyro sur sa gauche, écoutant les histoires d'une jeune mutante.

Et puis, brusquement, elle croisa le regard de Pyro. Avec un sourire, elle laissa ses yeux reprendre leur couleur originelle. Il se pencha vers Bobby et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose puis se dirigea tranquillement vers elle.

-Alors, c'est temporaire ?

-Il faut le croire. Ils ne peuvent pas changer ce que nous sommes.

Le regard de Pyro se fit vague.

-Je... Pour ce qui s'est passé...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Pyro. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

-Il est mort. Celui qui t'a... Je l'ai tué.

Mystique acquiesça doucement.

-Mais...

-Pyro, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

-Magnéto n'avait pas le droit de t'abandonner.

-Et penses-tu qu'il avait le droit d'abandonner tous nos frères et nos sœurs qui comptaient sur lui ? Il avait une mission à mener à bien.

-Oui mais toi...

-On fait tous des choix... et parfois, on ne fait pas le bon choix, tu le sais bien, Pyro...

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les autres mutants, pour regarder Iceman. Ils avaient arrêté de marcher et attendaient le retour de Pyro.

-J'dois y aller. Tu sais que si t'as besoin, l'Académie...

-Pyro, allons...

-Je sais, sourit-il avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe.

Mystique et Pyro s'étaient revus plusieurs fois après cela, le soir la plupart du temps, ce qui laissait supposer à la transformiste que Pyro faisait le mur.

Elle restait assise sur le banc, observant les lumières de la ville en contre bas sous ses pieds, tout en repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Pyro.

-Vous êtes Mystique, pas vrai ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Iceman la dévisager du regard.

-Oui.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours sans la quitter des yeux et elle remarqua le logo des X-Men sur sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de John ?

-Rien du tout, mise à part un peu de compagnie.

-Vous êtes recherchée.

-Oh allons, bientôt nous le serons tous.

Mystique reprit son apparence initiale et croisa les jambes en fixant Bobby.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, pas vrai ? C'est bizarre pour un gentil garçon comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que qui est bizarre ?

-Toi et lui. Pyro est...

-John.

-Pyro est un garçon réaliste qui connaît la vraie vie. Pas celle sous film plastique comme la tienne.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Ne prétendez rien connaître de ma vie.

-Oui, je sais, tu es un pauvre mutant rejeté par tes parents. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'au lieu de te projeter dans le futur avec la gentille fille de la dernière fois, tu fricottes avec Pyro.

-Je ne fricotte pas avec John !

Mystique sourit, ce gentil gosse si bien élevé était tellement facile à mettre en rogne.

-Aller calme toi, gamin et viens plutôt t'asseoir à côté de moi. On a à discuter.

_**Enfants de la bombe **_

_**Des catastrophes **_

_**De la menace qui gronde**_

Depuis toujours ceux qui se révélaient différents s'exposaient à la haine du plus grand nombre. Et ils en avaient déjà fait tous les deux les frais. Il suffisait de penser à la réaction du frère de Bobby. Sa peur avait eu des conséquences terribles.

-Hey, Pyro ! Viens voir !

John jeta un regard dans la salle commune et y entra pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Tabitha. Elle était sur l'ordinateur de l'Institut et naviguait sur le Web.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda John.

-Un site d'aide pour les familles de mutants. Et il semblerait que tes beaux-parents y soient inscrits.

John regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers Tabitha.

-Je te défends de lui en parler, c'est clair?

-Mais tu me prends pour qui? Évidement que je vais pas lui dire.

Cela avait fonctionné pendant quelques jours, Bobby n'avait été au courant de rien. John avait tout fait pour s'en assurer, et Tabitha n'avait pas été la seule personne qu'il avait menacé. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de prendre les amis de Bobby en considération.

-John !

John se retourna, prêt à affronter la colère émanant des X-Men. Malicia fondit sur lui.

-Y a fallu que tu luis fasses du mal !

-De quoi tu me parles, encore ? soupira-t-il.

-De Bobby !

Pyro fronça les sourcils.

-Et si vous arretiez plutôt de me mettre vos erreurs sur le dos ! Assume Kitty.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

-BoumBoum t'a vu.

-Et forcément tu la crois, elle.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas parlé du site Internet à Bobby parce que je savais que ça allait lui faire de la peine.

-Tu peux pas lui mentir là-dessus. C'est sa famille.

-Justement. T'as la chance d'avoir des parents pro-mutants, c'est pas le cas pour tous.

-Mais...

-Comment tu aurais réagi si tes parents te disaient que tu étais la pire chose qui soit arrivée sur cette Terre, une aberration du Créateur ?

-Je...

-Exactement. J'ai peut-etre une grande gueule mais je sais quand je dois me la fermer. Et tant qu'on y est, vous en avez pas marre de me reprocher la moindre chose qui va pas chez Bobby ? Dès que y a un truc qui cloche, c'est pour moi ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis probablement le seul dans cette baraque de dingues qui le connaisse vraiment !

-T'es pas en train de te donner plus d'importance que t'en as, là ? railla Malicia.

-Hé quoi, tu penses le connaître mieux que moi parce que t'es sortie avec ? Moi au moins, j'l'ai pas largué parce que je peux pas couché avec. J'aime Bobby et j'me fiche pas mal que vous pouviez pas me saquer, parce que moi non plus j'peux pas vous sentir. Mais vous vous dites les amis de Bobby, alors rien que pour ça, et pour la première fois de votre vie, faites un truc qui ne soit pas centré sur votre petite personne. Pensez à Bobby et arrêtez de lui faire de la peine juste parce que vous ne le comprenez pas. Juste parce que vous ne nous comprenez pas.

Sur ces mots, John leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Piotr regarda ses amis restés silencieux et enchaina le pas à John.

-John, attends !

John se retourna brusquement, briquet déjà allumé en main.

-Fait gaffe _MétalMan_, si tu me cherches, tu risques de fondre.

Piotr leva les mains en signe de paix et regarda John.

-Pourquoi tu as mentionné la religion ? Les parents de Bobby n'en ont pas parlé...

-_Ice_ n'est pas le seul à avoir des parents anti-mutants.

Piotr regarda John longuement avant de lâcher.

-Est-ce que ton pays te manque ?

-Quel rapport ?

-Aucun. C'est juste que je me posais la question et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander.

John le regarda, méfiant.

-Moi, il me manque. Tu sais, les paysages, les gens, les coutumes, la langue..

-On parle anglais en Australie. Mais le climat est différent... Ça me manque... Parfois.

Piotr lui sourit et dit, avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

-Peut-être que tu pourras y retourner, et pourquoi pas faire visiter à Bobby.

John entra dans la chambre pour y trouver Bobby allongé sur le lit occupé à faire des formes dans le givre sur le plafond.

John ne dit rien, respectant son silence.

-Tu penses ce que tu as dit ?

John releva la tête de son livre.

-Quand ?

-Dans le couloir tout à l'heure, quand Malicia et Kitty s'en sont prises à toi.

John réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, rappela Bobby, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond.

John ôta ses chaussures et rejoignit Bobby sur le lit.

-Tu crois quoi, _Ice_ ? T'es la meilleure chose qui m'soit arrivée dans ma vie de merde.

-Les personnes que j'aime renient mon existence. Ils ont honte de ce que je suis.

-C'est parce que tes parents ne te connaissent pas. Ils ont peur de toi. Parce que tu es différent d'eux. Et tu peux réaliser tellement plus de choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais en rêver.

-Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par m'abandonner. Et dis pas le contraire, tu as été le premier à le faire.

-Mais je suis revenu. Et c'est pas que pour la bouffe et le magnifique cadre.

-Tu veux dire que c'est pour moi ?

-Non, non, c'est pour la belle boule de poils, je kiffe son bleu, tu sais ça ?

-Sérieusement John.

-Sérieusement. Tu l'as entendu. Je t'aime. Je pensais juste que j'avais pas besoin de te le dire pour que tu le saches.

-En ce moment, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

-Comment je peux te le prouver ?

Bobby tourna la tête vers lui.

-_Ice_, tu sais que je suis plus actes que mots.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bobby, bientôt repris par John.

**_Enfants du cynisme _**

**_Armés jusqu'aux dents_**

Malgré la montée du MRD, les journées se déroulaient comme habituellement à l'Institut. Mais la menace restait néanmoins présente dans les esprits.

Ils étaient en cours avec Hank McCoy, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, lança ses étudiants dans un débat. Le point du jour était l'idée d'un pays leur étant entièrement réservé.

-Et qui gouvernera ? demanda le professeur, histoire de recentrer les esprits sur la question même de son débat.

-Magnéto.

Tous se tournent vers John. Ce dernier maintint le regard du professeur, néanmoins mal à l'aise de sentir tous ses camarades le fixaient.

-John, peux-tu te lever et répéter ce que tu viens de dire, s'il te plait ? Demanda McCoy avec un sourire qui tentait vainement de masquer son anxiété.

Il avait redouté cette discussion plus que tout depuis qu'il avait accepté d'enseigner aux pensionnaires de l'Académie.

Une chaise racla le sol et Bobby se leva, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

-C'est moi qui ai parlé. Et j'ai dit que Magnéto serait le plus à même à diriger.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il a été le seul à se battre pour nous quand cela s'est avéré nécessaire.

-Pour nous?

-Les mutants.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, jusqu'à la sonnerie de la cloche.

-Le cours est fini.

Il fallut un petit temps de flottement avant que tous rangent leurs affaires et se lèvent.

-Bobby, Charles voudrait te voir dans son bureau.

Les élèves encore présents se tournèrent vers Bobby qui haussa les épaules et se tourna vers John.

-Je te rejoins après.

John acquiesça et alla pour sortir à son tour.

-John !

Il se tourna vers McCoy.

-Est-ce que tu es du même avis que Bobby ?

John soupira et s'approcha du professeur.

-Non. Magnéto n'est pas un bon leader. Il a abandonné et sacrifié les siens.

-Selon toi, qui serait apte pour cette tache ?

-Pas une seule personne, en tout cas. Ce serait trop pour un seul mutant.

Hank acquiesça, semblant apprécier la réponse.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

John quitta la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le bureau de Xavier. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire, alors autant attendre Bobby. De toute façon, ils devaient parler. Il s'assit contre le mur, en face de bureau.

Il était plongé dans la lecture de son livre quand des petites explosions lui firent relevées la tête. Tabitha se dirigea vers lui et lui désigna son livre d'un signe de la tête.

-Toujours avec ton bouquin ?

-Toujours, répondit John en se relevant.

-Alors… depuis quand _SnowMan_ est du côté de Magnéto ?

-Il l'est pas.

-Ah ouais ? On dirait qu'il a rejoint le côté obscur de la force, pourtant.

-Y a pas de côté obscur. Juste des modes d'action différents.

-Mwais, pas sûr. Magnéto a quand même mieux bougé son cul que Xavier.

-T'étais pas là. Boum', l'oublie pas.

Elle regarda John avant de détourner, à regret, les yeux.

-Vrai.

Elle n'avait pas participé à Alcatraz, elle n'avait pas été dans les rangs de Magnéto, elle n'avait pas porté l'Oméga. Mais elle l'aurait fait, si seulement Magnéto l'avait trouvé… Ou même John. Elle l'aurait suivi. Parce qu'elle savait reconnaître un meneur quand elle en voyait un. Et John avait cette force en lui.

Elle fixa la porte. Restait la question de Bobby maintenant.

-Alors, _SnowMan _se rebelle ? lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique, en s'adossant contre la porte du bureau.

-Il était plutôt retourné, oui. Mais c'était à envisager. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses parents se comportent de cette façon.

-Faut qu'il revienne à la réalité. C'est fini la vie tranquille avec papa et maman. Fait gaffe, parce que bientôt, il va falloir que tu lui serves de nounou.

-Et fait attention, parce que tu pourrais te retrouver avec une nouvelle coupe.

-Quoi, vraiment ?

-Vraiment, dit-il en laissant une boule de feu quitter le briquet pour danser dans sa main.

Elle inclina la tête en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec lui ? J'veux dire, c'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

John haussa les épaules.

-Il est pas encore prêt.

-Prêt à quoi ?

-A voir le monde comme il est vraiment. Les _Streets_, toi, moi, on le sait, parce qu'on a pas eu le choix. Bobby le découvre petit à petit. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit seul quand il se rendra compte.

Tabitha hocha doucement la tête et se décolla de la porte. John pensa qu'elle allait partir mais elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-S'il part, tu pars, pas vrai ?

-Ouais.

-Et est-ce que tu sais que si tu pars, on sera plusieurs à te suivre ?

John la regarda, surpris. Non, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-La même raison que t'a suivi Magnéto.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tabitha s'éloigna.

D'ailleurs il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui le suivrait, ni de pourquoi ils le suivraient. Pour la même façon qu'il avait suivi Magnéto, lui avait dit Boum-Boum.

Il avait suivi Magnéto car il croyait en sa croisade. Ses mots l'avaient convaincu mais pas uniquement. Magnéto était un emblème. Un symbole. Un véritable chef.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le professeur en sortit avec Bobby.

-Je te le rends, John.

John rangea son Zippo au fond de sa poche, il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard.

-Je croyais que vous fouilliez pas dans ma tête.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Le bruit de ton briquet m'a suffi.

Bobby sortit du bureau.

-Il ne comprend rien ! C'est frustrant. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner cette guerre.

-Quelle guerre ?

-Celle pour notre survie, John ! Le gouvernement veut nous ficher, et on sait tous ce qui vient après le fichage, rappelle-toi de l'histoire.

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Bien sûr. On va pas se laisser anéantir sans rien faire ! T'es pas d'accord ?

John sourit et attrapa le poignet de Bobby.

-Suis moi.

Ils sortirent dans le parc.

-John, je veux pas sortir.

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser sa main glisser dans celle de Bobby et d'accélérer le pas.

Ils arrivèrent au fond du parc de l'Institut. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient là.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bobby.

-Ton armée.

Bobby le regarda, surpris.

-Celle que tu m'as réclamée. On s'entraîne réellement. On maîtrise et on développe nos pouvoirs. En vue de la bataille à venir.

-Le prof le sait ?

-Comme d'habitude, il sait et il ne fait rien. Ici, au moins, on réagit.

Bobby se tourna vers les élèves et les observa. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Tabitha et d'autres _Streets_, comme ils s'appelaient. En revanche, il fut beaucoup plus surpris de voir Piotr. Il se tourna vers John, clairement étonné.

-Piotr ?

-On a parlé... de la Russie et de l'Australie et je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous.

Bobby posa ses affaires et ôta sa veste.

-J'en suis.

John lui sourit avant de se placer au centre des élèves. Tous se turent et le fixèrent. Bobby sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'envahir et il mit un certain temps à l'analyser pendant que John donnait des instructions. Puis, Bobby comprit. Il était fier de John.

**_Ils s'aiment comme avant _**

**_Avant les menaces et les grands tourments _**

**_Ils s'aiment comme avant_**

Charles était à la fenêtre, regardant ses protégés s'entraîner dans le jardin avec Wolverine.

-Ils ont bien grandi.

Il se tourna vers Erik et le vit s'approcher de la fenêtre.

-Ils grandissent vite à l'âge-là... Tu ne me demandes pas comment va John ?

Erik porta son regard sur l'extérieur.

-Il m'a l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Et en effet, Pyro venait de lancer une attaque plus qu'enflammée sur l'équipe adverse.

-Je ne parlais pas de ses pouvoirs.

Erik soupira, comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Il connaissait Charles depuis tellement longtemps.

-John et ses pouvoirs sont liés. Pyro n'est pas complet s'il manque l'un ou l'autre.

Ils retournèrent à l'observation de l'entraînement. Erik fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce une impression ou bien... Je trouve tes élèves mieux entrainés que la dernière fois ?

Charles sourit.

-C'est parce que certains s'entraînent deux fois plus. John a mis en place un ... Disons que John aide certains élèves à mieux maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

-Pas maîtriser, Charles, découvrir et faire évoluer.

Xavier soupira.

-Bobby m'a fait pratiquement la même réflexion la dernière fois qu'il était ici.

Charles se retourna et s'appuyant sur la fenêtre, regarda Erik.

-Il a dit que tu serais le plus à même de diriger le pays des mutants.

-Le pays des mutants, c'est quoi ça ?

-Juste un travail de réflexion.

-Oh Charles… Le temps de la réflexion est passé !

-Nous n'allons pas encore avoir cette discussion, soupira Charles.

-Charles, tu dois comprendre que…

-Je sais, je sais… Nous allons devoir nous défendre…

Magnéto soupira, il était inutile de discuter avec Charles sur ce point. Il ne pourrait s'en doute jamais entendre raison. Il préféra donc reporter son attention sur l'entraînement.

Les deux équipes s'affrontaient maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant John se faire acculer par deux mutantes sans réagir, puis il comprit. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient accompagnées du mutant de Worthington. Celui par lequel l'antidote avait été industrialisé. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua Bobby se transformer avant de venir seconder John.

-Il marche à la colère, nota-t-il.

-Il me rappelle quelqu'un...

Erik sourit.

-J'ai toujours cru que John était plus comme toi…

-Oh non. John est comme toi. Idéaliste. Plein d'espoir. Et aussi… près à tout pour protéger les siens.

Erik se tourna vers Charles, semblant penser à quelque chose.

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne pouvais entrer dans sa tête?

-Pas sans mal, en tout cas. Il a créé une sorte de protection autour de son esprit… Pourquoi ?

-Tu as déjà essayé d'entrer dans l'esprit de … Iceman ?

-Non… je n'ai pas pour principe de forcer l'esprit des gens, tu le sais.

-Essaye.

-Erik…

-Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Essaye, Charles.

Le professeur Xavier soupira et porta son regard sur Bobby. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit de Bobby. Il se trouva face à une protection, du même style que celle présente dans l'esprit de John. Pas du même style. La même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… je n'y arrive pas. Je peux même sentir la chaleur des flammes de Pyro.

Magnéto secoua la tête, il s'en était douté.

-Essaye avec...

Erik observa les étudiants et son regard s'arrêta sur Tabitha.

-Elle.

Charles essaya et se trouva face au même mur de chaleur.

-Et avec elle ?

Xavier se concentra sur Kitty et pénétra son esprit en douceur. Il expira, presque rassuré. Au moins, cela ne venait pas de lui. Son pouvoir était toujours là.

-J'y arrive.

Erik sourit.

-Pyro protège les siens.

Il croisa le regard de Charles et ils sortirent rejoindre les étudiants.

Magnéto se dirigea immédiatement vers John. Pyro le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors… A qui ai-je l'affaire ? Magnéto ou … Erik ?

Son prénom humain fut lâché avec une pointe de mépris, et Magnéto sut qu'il était face à Pyro. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il savait faire quand il se trouvait face à un autre mutant.

Il déclencha son pouvoir et attira le briquet de John dans sa main.

-Alors c'est Magnéto.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de surpris de savoir que l'antidote n'est pas définitif.

-J'ai croisé Mystique.

Magnéto acquiesça doucement.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Pyro, dit-il en rendant le Zippo à son propriétaire.

Bobby déclencha son pouvoir et se plaça entre Magnéto et son amant.

-Vous ne me le prendrez pas.

John attrapa le bras de Bobby et le tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne pars pas.

-Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner une seconde fois.

Le temps se refroidit violemment, et John augmenta sa température en réponse. La température ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, augmenter ou baisser.

Tous se turent et tournèrent la tête vers eux pour assister à cela. Ils furent pris d'un violent frisson et une angoisse enserra leur ventre. Ils venaient tous de prendre conscience que ces deux-là allaient être imbattables s'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

Mais John et Bobby n'en avaient cure. Ils semblaient inconscients de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls, rien ne comptait à par eux deux.

La glace ne pouvait pas exister sans le feu et le feu n'avait pas de raison d'être la glace. Ils étaient eux par l'existence même de l'autre.


End file.
